Sha Gojyo/History
Saiyuki Gaiden : See article, Kenren Background Vol 2, ch.07]]Born of a human mother and a youkai father (which means he is a 'child of taboo'), Gojyo was raised by his unstable stepmother (Dokugakuji's mother), a full-blood youkai and his father's legal wife. She abused Gojyo because of his hanyou status and her anger at her husband's infidelitySaiyuki Vol 7, ch. 42 - page 181. (It is not revealed in the anime or manga what happened to the father or the human mistress, who is Gojyo's mother; however, in the "Sayuubito" volume Minekura revealed that they had committed suicide together.) Gojyo bonded deeply with his half-brother, who was known at that time as Sha JienSaiyuki Vol 8, ch. 46 - page 82. Jien tried to help Gojyo by minimizing the abuse his brother had to endure, usually by sleeping with his mother to calm her downSaiyuki Vol 7, ch. 42 - page 182. However, when his mother was about to kill Gojyo one day, Jien killed her to protect Gojyo. Jien left, unable to stand the pain of killing his own mother, leaving his brother and name behind. He became one of Kougaiji's trusted servants, pledging his loyalty and using the name DokugakujiSaiyuki Vol 8, ch. 45 - page 69. Ep. 3]]Abandoned at the juvenile age of 12, Gojyo searched for his brother while living a punk life. He committed larceny and gambled, and sometimes made a living being something like a kept boy. It was during this time that he met Banri, a youkai, who taught him the ways of the streetSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act, xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 74. They were inseparable, until Banri got into too much trouble and fled, leaving Gojyo alone (this may have happened more than once, as Gojyo seems to expect his return). Fated Meeting Even with Banri's inconsistent presence, Gojyo managed to settle down in a small town, supporting himself by gambling at cards, and filling in his loneliness with booze and women. ]]On his way home from a bar, alone, he stumbled across what he thought at first was a corpseSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 24 - page 15. In fact it was youkai with deep green eyes, whom was gravely injured, lying in the middle of the road. Gojyo helped him, taking him to his house, securing medical care for him, and letting him stay while he healed. "You were in a coma for a week. You should be pretty much fixed up by now. I kinda shoved your guts back in, but you seem okay enough." - Sha GojyoSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 24 - page 19 Gojyo never bothered to ask his guest about what happen or even for his name. One night the stranger approached Gojyo, saying he thought it was about time he moved one, but before he left, he wanted to tell Gojyo something he thought was importantSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 24 - page 33. The two sat down and the stranger told Gojyo about these crimes he had committed and how he found penitence in the color of his hair and eyes. the stranger had confessed earlier that he'd been in a relationship with his twin sister, but Gojyo had shrugged it off saying, "I guess some people... go for that."Saiyuki Vol 5, ch. 25 - page 57 Now he was telling Gojyo how he'd killed many for the sake of revenge. Right as Gonou was leaving, about to tell Gojyo his name and finally introduce him, a Buddhist monk came knocking on his doorSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 24 - page 37. The Priest, Genjo Sanzo, was searching for a Cho Gonou. The criminal was to be brought before The Three Aspects to receive punishment. Gojyo stepped out of the house closing the door behind him--keeping Gonou securely in the house--and honestly said he'd never heard the nameSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 25 - page 42 even though he knew the wanted man was his wayward house guest. There was a fight, ending with Gonou fleeing. Sanzo and Goku, Sanzo's charge that had tagged along, went in pursuit, followed by Gojyo, who was concerned with what exactly Gonou plans to do; he didn't want his hard work--saving his life--to be wastedSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 26 - page 72. When they found Gonou, he'd already been found by another youkai that was trying to take revenge to his clan--one of the one that Gonou has annihilated in pursuit of his lover. Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku saved Gonou who's only major wound was self-inflicted--the lose of his right eyeSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 26 - page 79. The four of them together finished Gonou trek to Hyakugan Maoh's Castle. But found only the charged ash of the fortress still remain. Apparently Gonou's lover's corpse had still been inside. Gojyo pesters the priest to chant for her, and he eventually relents, but says before he begins that he doesn't chant sutras for the deadSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 26 - page 93. ]]After Gonou was arrested, Sanzo obliquely told Gojyo that Gonou was dead and Gojyo obstinately cut his hairSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 27 - page 99. Several days later, Gojyo was walking around town, when he saw a fruit stand with apples and was reminded of the way the stuff priest and his monkey had gone on about how blood wasn't the only thing that was redSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 26 - page 74. Gojyo ask for one, at the same time, a familiar face addressed him. There was the face of his wayward house guest, still very much alive. He had taken on a new identity, Cho Hakkai, and after their humorous reunion, Hakkai asked if he could move in with Gojyo. Gojyo was happy to comply and they continued to live togetherSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 27 - page 111. Roommates... Ep. 3]]Living with Hakkai seemed to be a far different lifestyle then anything Gojyo had ever experienced. "...I just can't get used to it. The room all pretty, and the food just...''here. The feeling...that someone's waiting for me."'' - Sha GojyoSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter one - page 46 Gojyo had never had someone waiting for him after his evening escapades. It took the two of them some time to adjust to each other--such as Hakkai's insistence that Gojyo use a ashtray and not whatever beer can that was lying aroundSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter one - page 47. They'd almost seemed to be getting use to it when an old face reappeared... And kicked the door downSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter one - page 50. Banri was back, if not for just a visit. Gojyo and Banri started joking around like usual and Gojyo introduce Hakkai, but shortly after Hakkai excused himself to work. He'd taken up being Goku's tutor are the Keiun Temple. After Hakkai was gone, Banri purposed a deal to Gojyo, asking him to help him out with a jobSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter two - page 58. Since Gojyo never joined Banri later on, it is safe to assume that he turned him down. The two then decide to sit back, reminisce, and get drunk off their asses. At some point, Gojyo passed out. When he woke, it was to the sight of Hakkai penning Banri to the table. Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three ]]Some time later, Sanzo came over proposing his own job to Gojyo and Hakkai. There had been some robberies of local temples recently. He wanted the two of them to stop the people responsible and retrieve the stolen objectsSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 75. Gojyo turned him down flat, saying "Since when is your job our job?Saiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 76" Hakkai turns Sanzo down as well. Sanzo said something the ticked Gojyo off, and he retaliated. Sanzo smacked his hands away and said: "It seems like it's a little too late for you two to wear white. Dirt rags do what dirt rags are good for, but... It's not too late to change."'' - 'Genjo SanzoSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 79 After that, Sanzo left. The following evening, some men came looking for Gojyo. Ignoring Hakkai's foresight, Gojyo went with the men saying to Hakkai, "This is now of your business.Saiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 81" Gojyo left, leaving Hakkai and not expecting him to be there when he got back. Gojyo was taken to the basement of a building in downtown Chang’an where he was thrown down the stairs. He pushed himself up, cursing, but quickly noticed Banri tied to a chair. Turns out that the men that Banri's been working for caught him keeping some of the good they've stolen instead of handing it all over. Turns out, as fate would have it, that Banri and his clients where the ones looting the temples that Sanzo mentioned earlier. Banri had cut a deal with the group of thugs: he would go rob Keiun Temple, and they would keep Gojyo, his dear friend, as collateral until he came back with the loot. Gojyo knew that once Banri saw a chance to, he'd split. He knew this, but agreed to take his place all the same. Ep. 3]] Gojyo and the thugs wait the allotted time, but when Banri doesn't show, Gojyo starts laughing. "''You, shit-for-brains. Banri ditched your ass.Saiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 88" The thugs struck at him replying that he was just as stupid for taking Banri's place. They kicked the chair Gojyo was tied to over and held a gun to Gojyo's face. Gojyo admits to himself that he never expected anything better then this. He certainly wasn't expecting for Hakkai, whom he'd thought he'd definitely chased away, to come to his rescue. Hakkai removed his limiters and beat of the group of thugs. The two walked home together, rather disgruntled that they had technically done just what the monk--Sanzo--wanted them to do. Hakkai asked Gojyo why he had stayed even though he knew it was a trap. Gojyo replied, saying that Banri would have been screwed either way. Hakkai laughed saying: " Honestlty. You make a terrible villain." - Cho HakkaiSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 95 The Road Ahead ]]After the incident with Banri, Hakkai and Gojyo started taking up odd jobs courtesy of Sanzo. Sanzo paid them for their services and they all kept in contact over the three years prior to the beginning of the journey west. Gojyo even got roped into cleaning the temples storage room once with Goku. The two of them were messing around and broke one of the artifacts in the room. Shortly after, due to a mishap, Gojyo became the one responsible for Goku's shorter haircut. Sometime after the incident Banri, Gojyo also stopped his late night escapades with women. He still, however, continued to make most of his pocket money from gambling with friends at the local bars. Gojyo's first appearance in Gensoumaden Saiyuki was in one such place playing cards with one of his acquaintances--Soushi--who went mad because of the effects of the Minus Wave. Gojyo was forced to kill him, and this lead up to the beginning of the quest. Plot Saiyuki At the beginning of Saiyuki, prior to the journey, Gojyo was playing a game of cards with an acquaintance of his, a game which he won, and after taunting him for his loss the man, who was a demon, became angered and went mad, due to the effects of the Minus Wave, and started attacking him. Although Gojyo tried to calm him down, it was no use, and Gojyo was forced to kill him. Afterwards, he decides to reunite with Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku in order to figure out the cause. Saiyuki Reload Saiyuki Reload Blast He develops a demon mark on the back of his neck. Category:Subpage Category:Character Subpage